


Follow You, Follow Me

by Emyrldlady



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Coulson's badge wasn't the only one that lit up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where am I going and how do I get there?

“She’s not dead. I don’t care what you and your AI say Tony. She’s not.” Clint was adamant.

“Look, I know it’s hard to accept Clint. But she’s gone. The last known photos showed her inside the Triskellion when the Hellicarrier crashed into it.”

“Yes, a grainy photo of her, Pierce and Fury, who was already confirmed dead, prior to that time stamp. You think I’m going to take that as proof? Not likely.”

“That photo was the only piece of evidence Jarvis could find. There’s a gaping hole of data missing. I don’t know if it was HYDRA or SHEILD deleting everything, but that system is crashed beyond belief right now,” Tony said.

“What the hell is going on? I go on a recon mission for some stupid missing twins and the whole world turns upside down. Hydra, Tony, Hydra?!? It sounds like something out of one of Cap’s comic book stories.”

“Well, we’ve got Steve confirmed alive, but he’s not answering my calls, just a quick text that he’s going off grid for personal reasons. Then, he dumped his phone. And by the way it looks like you’ve been replaced as his favorite birdbrain. This Falcon project guy even got wings.”

“Not really relevant unless he knows where Tasha is.”

“Look, if she’s out there, she’ll get to you. Just sit back and try not to get caught in this shit storm. You’re an Avenger, but you’re still S.H.I.E.L.D. I’ve got no idea who the good guys are anymore and they’re gonna be gunning for you and anyone else in S.H.I.E.L.D. that they can round up. Let me get you someplace safe,” Tony replied. 

“I don’t want to involve you. But I’ll take a go bag and maybe some of the new experimental arrowheads. Can you get them from the lab for me?” Clint asked.

“Sure. Look, I’ve got cash in the safe upstairs. Let me grab that, as well. I’ll be right back. Also, take this, it’s the newest StarkPhone. Unhackable and it’s got the newest biometric system uploaded specifically tuned to you. I want JARVIS to be able to keep track. If something happens with your vitals, I'll be in the suit and on my way to you ASAP.”

Clint took the sleek phone from his friend, “Your phone can track my vitals? That’s not creepy at all, Tony.”

“Hey, at least I didn’t plant a tracker in you like I did for Pepper,” Tony replied as he headed out the lab doors.

Clint blinked at Tony’s retreating back. “JARVIS, tell me he’s kidding, and if he’s not please save me footage of when Pepper finds out.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny Sir's statement,” came the reply from the disembodied AI.

Clint chuckled for a moment. Then he pulled out his S.H.E.I.L.D. badge. Phil had given him this badge when he’d been promoted to Specialist. He’d told him that it was special and to never lose it. That Nick Fury himself had set this badge aside for Clint when he’d first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing that Clint would make Specialist, that Nick had faith in him, and Phil did as well.

Now Clint knew why this particular badge was so special. That morning, a day after his whole world blew up, the badge had lit up. There was a series of numbers along the bottom of the badge just below the emblem. It was a beacon to Clint. He had to find out what it meant, if Nat was reaching out to him. Was Fury dead or was he alive? That picture of them at Triskellion didn’t make any sense.

“JARVIS?” Clint cautiously called to the AI.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Can you check something for me? Just between us. I don’t want Tony involved just yet.”

“I can assist you, Agent Barton, however if sir asks me a direct question, I am obligated to answer him honestly.”

“Ok, that’s fair enough. But…can you please not call me ‘Agent’ right now? I’m sort of not sure what to believe at the moment. Just, I’m just Clint, or Hawkeye.”

“I understand, Clint,” the AI replied. “For what it’s worth, the ideals that Mr. Stark Sr., Agent Carter and Col. Phillips founded S.H.E.I.L.D. were and still are worthy goals and ones that you can be proud that you’ve upheld.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.” Clint replied. “I appreciate that, I wasn’t the best person when I joined S.H.E.I.L.D., but Phil saw something in me that I didn’t, Hell, I still don’t see it. But I’m going to keep trying, for him, for his memory. I owe it to him.”

“We all will do our best to honor Agent Coulson, Hawkeye, myself included,” JARVIS said. “If what you’d like me to do is a matter of urgency, Mr. Stark is nearly done with his task.”

Clint startled, pulling himself from his maudlin thoughts. “Yeah, thanks JARVIS. I need to know what these numbers mean. I’m assuming they’re coordinates.” 

Clint opened his billfold and JARVIS scanned the glowing numbers.

“You are correct, Clint,” the AI advised. “These are indeed coordinates, to a destination in Canada.” A topographical map appeared in front of Clint. “Would you like me to send the information to your StarkPhone?”

“Will Tony be able to see the information?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark will be able to access your StarkPhone, but only if he is aware he needs to.”

Clint nodded. “Ok, that’s good enough. Download the maps to me, please.”

Tony walked back into the lab just as the maps disappeared from JARVIS’ screen. He was carrying two bags and a set of keys that he tossed to Clint.

Clint raised an eyebrow at Tony. “Ford keys? Tony, are you slumming?”

“Mid-price-looking car, a decade old, untraceable plates and an engine by Stark, what else could you need? I’m assuming you’ve got fake IDs. I hadn't gotten that far with plans yet.”

“Nah, I’m good. I’ve got ones that weren’t S.H.E.I.L.D. issued. Nat and I always had backup plans.”

Tony nodded and opened one of the duffle bags. “Well I don’t think you had this much of a backup plan.”

Clint looked into the bag; it was filled with cash. “Jesus Tony! What the hell?! There’s got to be a hundred thousand dollars in there?”

Tony scoffed, “More like a half a million. What kind of billionaire do you think I am?”

“Why don’t you paint a target on my back while you’re at it?” Clint replied, taking a few handfuls of the cash and putting them in various pockets of his clothes. 

“Are these sequential?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “This ain’t my first time at the rodeo pal. That pile’s been built, sorted and resorted with older bills.” 

Clint nodded, packing his collapsible bow and the quiver that Tony handed him. 

“You know where you’re going?” Tony asked.

“Yep. I’m going to check out a couple of Tasha’s safe houses, even the ones that she thinks I don’t know about. I’ll check in with you in a couple of days.” Clint hoisted the bags on his shoulder, shook Tony’s hand and left, taking the steps two at a time.

“JARVIS?” Tony asked.

“Yes, sir?”

“He was lying to me, wasn't he?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Activate the trace on the Ford,” Tony said.

“Is that advisable, sir? If Clint needed you’re help, I’m certain he’d ask for it.”

“Clint? When did you two become buddies?” Tony snarked.

“Agent Barton indicated he’d prefer not to be called ‘Agent’ at this time due to the current Terrorist status of S.H.E.I.L.D.”

Tony nodded. “Understandable. Here’s a compromise: you track Legolas and if you think he needs help, you let me know.”

“That is an acceptable compromise, sir.”

“That’s me, all kinds of flexible.” Tony went back to his workstation to complete the upgrades on the newest Iron Man suit.

After a few minutes, JARVIS interrupted. “Sir, the new head of SI security is here to see you.”

Tony’s head swiveled at that. “New head of security? What the hell are you talking about? Happy’s the head of security.”

“I have been advised of a new change in status for Mr. Hogan by Ms. Potts. Mr. Hogan is now listed as Ms. Potts personal guard,” the AI replied. “The new head of Stark Industries International Security is waiting for permission to enter the labs level now.”

“Wait? They’ve gotten inside without my approval? JARVIS, I am not amused.” Tony glared at the ceiling.

Tony turned at the sound of heels clicking on the staircase outside his workshop. He watched a pair of trim ankles turn into muscled calves in a classic navy skirt. Tony tilted his head, confused. Usually, the only heels that descend that staircase belonged to Pepper. Traveling his eyes upwards, he saw the smirking face of Maria Hill.

“Has Barton left for Canada yet?”


	2. It's All Down Hill From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning** Possible spoilers for AOS current episodes. 
> 
> Down and Dirty Beta by AmazonX

 

****

 

"Nick Fury is dead."

"You ever get tired of saying that?" Tony asked Maria.

"I had to live it, you can suck it up and hear it."

"I'm listening. But it better be good, because if JARVIS is to be believed, you now work for me. So spill, what the fuck is happening to S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony glared at Maria.

Maria sighed, she knew she'd regret Pepper's offer of a job, she just didn't think it would be this quickly. "First off Stark, there is no S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. Ever since the information dump about HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., it's been listed as a terrorist cell. The military has been rounding up the good guys right along with the bad."

"Which category do you and Fury fall under?" Tony asked.

"You know we've always worked in a world of grey. Never black and white. But Director Fury and I have always tried to live by the spirit if not the letter of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s charter."

"And now what? Fury is 'dead'.” Tony air quoted. "You left this great big world protectorate to do what? Be my body guard? Or am I the 'shield' this time?"

"Pepper gave me some good advice. I'd do more being visible rather than tossed in the cell any of the other agencies would like me to be in. Also, you've got a shit ton of lawyers on payroll getting bored ever since you 'settled down' from your wild partying days," Maria air quoted back to Tony.

“Well, that’s smart I guess,” Tony replied.

“That’s Pepper. She’s a smart woman.” Maria eyed Tony. “Well in most things anyway.”

“Seriously? You’re using me and my lawyers to save your ass and you’re doling out insults? Pep is smart AND she loves me!” Tony huffed.  
Maria stood her ground, not saying anything, but raising an eyebrow at Tony.

“Yeah, I don’t get it either,” Tony relented. “Wait, this HYDRA thing only happened two days ago. Pep couldn’t have worked that fast for you. Did you…did you go behind my back and conspire with my girlfriend to get your ass out of hot water before it even was in hot water?”

“Getting back to business,” Maria shifted the conversation, “has Barton left for Canada yet?”

“Was Barton going somewhere? Was Barton even here?” Tony replied.

Maria rolled her eyes. “Agent Barton’s last officially known whereabouts were in Romania. He is no longer in Romania and is now known to have entered this building ten hours ago.”

Tony whistled. “Ten whole hours, well that took you pretty long to get here then. Are you slipping in your S.H.I.E.L.D. retirement?”

Maria glared. “I was detained by yet another annoying deposition with Congress. I flew up here as soon as it was over.”

“Ooohh hearings with Congress, yeah those are fun. I feel ya. Wait? Senator Smarm, he’s a bad guy now right? I mean Congressman and bad guy are kinda the same thing, but this tops it because he’s HYDRA!”

“As I’m certain that JARVIS has the video of Senator Stern being arrested on a constant loop for your amusement Stark, I’m able to confirm that he was indeed part of HYDRA,” Maria agreed

“Well, now, won’t Congress be happy I kept the suit out of HYDRA hands. Do you think they’ll give me another medal?”

“I wouldn’t begin to speculate what Congress would like to pin on you Stark. But I’d appreciate it if you could focus for once. Where has Barton gone?”

Tony’s face blanked. “Sorry Ms. Hill, I can’t help you.”

Maria sighed. “Tony, stop being an ass for once. This is important. I’m not trying to use Barton, I need to know for his own good. Just tell me, did his badge light up?”

Tony’s brow furrowed, “Did his badge light up? What is this, a joke?”

Maria looked at the confusion on Tony’s face. “You really don’t know do you?”

“Let’s pretend I don’t. Why don’t you explain it to me?”

Maria was uncomfortable giving out information, but after an internal battle she relented. “Delta team had special S.H.I.E.L.D. badges. They didn’t know, but Fury had a contingency plan to get them off the radar in case something like this happened.”

“Something like this? Fury knew about HYDRA??”

“No, no one could have thought HYDRA would surface in the middle of S.H.I.E.L.D. of all places. But there is a secret base that wasn’t listed anywhere on any server, on any paper trail. It’s a safe place to regroup.”

“But only Fury, you and Strike Team Delta team know about it?” Tony asked.

“Yes, well actually on Fury and I knew about it. Delta team would find out when their badges lit.”

“So Barton is exactly where he said he’d be. Going after Romanov,” Tony concluded.

“She’s not there. She dumped her badge and went off grid before it was activated,” Maria replied tensely.  
“So wait? Barton’s going to an empty base?”

“Not quite. There’s one more member of Strike Team Delta out there.” Maria’s eyes shifted.

Tony stared at Maria. “Who?”

“Coulson.”

***

Clint drove as far as Chicago before he ditched Tony’s car at a parking garage, leaving the StarkPhone behind and bought another car and a burner phone. He had the map and coordinates memorized by now. JARVIS knew the coordinates, but Clint was pretty sure that the AI didn’t know what was there.

Clint did; Providence Base. He wasn't supposed to know about the base, but well, you would think that at least Maria Hill would know to check the air vents in her office every now and again.

He'd heard Hill ordering a level six agent to his new home and man that had to be boring, out in the middle of nowhere Canada alone on the base. Who the fuck gets sent to man a full base alone? Clint didn't know what it was all about, but evidently Fury had an inkling that the shit was going to hit the fan and had set up a back-up plan.

After catching a few hours sleep Clint drove as close as he trusted to what he hoped was the base, and maybe Nat. Backpack and rucksack tossed over his shoulder he pulled out the old compass that Coulson had given him years before and set out for the mysterious coordinates.

TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

“Why am I always trekking off into the middle of nowhere where there’s snow. I should have stopped for long johns, fucking freezing my nuts off,” Clint muttered to himself.

He’d been hiking for about eight hours since he'd woken up in his frozen campsite that morning. Clint hadn’t even had coffee, since he couldn’t risk a fire. All he had was some power bars and Gatorade that he’d bought at the gas station yesterday. Clint had reached for the powdered donuts out of reflex; he didn’t even realize he’d bought them until he was back in the car. They sat at the bottom of his pack, probably crushed by his bow.

Clint looked down at his compass and realized he was finally nearing the coordinates. Glancing around, he saw there was a break in the tree line. Clint dropped his pack at the base of one of the trees and tried to scout the area as best he could. It was just snow, trees and more snow with the occasional snow covered shrub. Opting to do what he does best, Clint decided to climb one of the trees for a higher view to see if there was an encampment or bunker. He got his answer quicker than anticipated, he was only half way up the tree when one of the ‘shrubs’ opened up and began firing on him.

“What the fuck!” Clint exclaimed as he fell from the tree landing with a thud as he ducked for cover behind the tree.

“State your name and purpose at this S.H.E.I.L.D. facility.” A disembodied voice matched the motion of the gun unerringly aimed at Clint.

“Barton, Clinton F. code name Hawkeye, Delta Strike Team Ninner Zulu, Zulu Alpha.” Clint called out his name and designation while scouring the tree line for better cover.

“REALLY? The voice squeaked. THE Hawkeye?!?” 

“What?” Clint called out confused. 

“Oh, um, sorry,” the voice resumed a normal tone. “Please stand where we can do a facial recognition.”

Clint debated from behind the tree, then stood warily as the camera/gun sight focused on him. “Agent Barton, welcome to Providence Base, if you will proceed to the left about a hundred yards you’ll find the bunker door. Others from Delta Strike Team are here as well.”

Relief flooded Clint, he’d found Nat. Not that he was worried about her survival, but c’mon, it’s freakin’ HYDRA. Anyone would worry. He hadn’t wanted to admit it but he was afraid this would all bring back Red Room issues with Nat, and let’s face it, Nat without issues was scary enough.

Eric practically ran from his office. In his haste he nearly ran Coulson over in the corridor. 

"Agent Koenig? What's going on?”

“HAWKEYE! THE Hawkeye! He’s here! Oh My God! I’ve got to get it under control. I’ve read all of the reports on him that my clearance level allowed. I’ve watched his practice videos. I love archery. Seriously, all my avatars are archers. We've got a range here built just for him. Do you think he’ll use it? Oh jeez, I’ve left him waiting outside.” Koenig ran off leaving Coulson behind. 

Koenig was behaving like a breathless fan-boy, but Coulson hadn't heard anything past Hawkeye is here. Sweat began to prickle at the back of his neck, his breath started to speed up, yep, panic attack, just great.

“Phil?” May’s voice was directly behind him. He turned on her and snarled.

“Did you send for him? Was this another way to keep me under control? Or do you think I’m too far gone and since Romanov is off grid you sent for the next best assassin? After all that time begging to die Fury is finally going to relent and it’s at the hands of the man that I…”

“Phil, no. I swear. I don’t know why he’s here. The only thing I can guess is that his badge had lit with the same coordinates as yours and he came here on his own. He must have been adrift when everything hit the fan with HYDRA.” May tried to convey a calm tone.

Phil slumped against the wall, “He still thinks I’m dead.”

“I believe so, all of the Avengers do.”

“Tell me again why we thought they shouldn't know the truth.”

“They needed time to bond as a team,” May said ruefully.

“How’d that work out for us? Thor is zipping back and forth between realms. Tony is having panic attacks and taking on the Mandarin and A.I.M. by himself? Banner’s god knows where. Rogers and Romanov have literally taken down S.H.E.I.L.D. and we’re on the run from the US Government. And now…now Clint is here. Clint, who felt responsible for my death, Clint, who I, who we…I can’t. I can’t face him. I betrayed him by keeping quiet, by being Fury’s perfect lap dog. He’s never going to forgive me.”

“How do you want to handle it Phil? He’ll be down here any minute.”

“I…I can’t face him. I can’t look at the hatred on his face.” 

“I’ll divert him,” May said, walking off to where she heard Koenig’s voice.  
Phil folded in on himself from the pain that he felt. Clint was just down that hall. Clint, who blamed himself for Phil's very own ‘non-death’, Clint, whom he…felt things for. Things he’d never admitted to. Things even now he wouldn't give name to.

“PC? Everything ok?” Skye had quietly approached Phil without him realizing.

He straightened. “Yes, of course.”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Phil smiled weakly. “More like the other way around.”  
Skye tilted her head inquiringly.

“I need you to go to the other and advise them we've another agent coming in.”

“Who? Can we trust them?” Skye asked worriedly.

“Yes, implicitly. I’d trust him with my life, even more than May.” Coulson still wasn't sure of May's motives in all this. “But this is very important. You cannot mention my name, not that I’m in charge, not that I’m alive, not anything, any of you.”

Skye furrowed her brow. “But PC, if you trust this agent, then why?”

Coulson could hear Clint's voice raised. “Just do it!” he growled at Skye and decidedly did not run in the opposite direction.

***

“Agent Barton, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Clint found his hand enthusiastically. “I’m Agent Eric Koenig; I’m in charge of this facility. We’ll just get you to my office, and get you a lanyard.” 

“Um, great, thanks. Where’s Black Widow?” Clint asked rather bluntly, his eyes searching for his friend.

Koenig deflated somewhat at the brush off. “She’s not here.”

”What do you mean she’s not here? You said Strike Team Delta was here. That’s me and Romanov. Who’s here? What the hell is going on? Is this some sort of HYDRA trap?” Hawkeye pinned Koenig to the wall with his forearm, pulling his gun from it's hiding place.

“Barton, stand down!” May’s voice was sharp and commanding.

Clint turned quickly, , still not letting go of Koenig, “May? What the hell is going on here? This guy said Nat was here and now he says she’s not.”

“I said stand down.” May stared at Clint.

Finally Clint lowered his weapon and released a spluttering Koenig. 

“I didn’t say Black Widow was here. I wish she was. As far as the intel I’ve got, she’s gone off grid. I said Strike Team Delta,” Koenig explained. 

“And Strike Team Delta was three people, Romanov, me and…” Clint looked passed May’s shoulder when someone moved into his line of sight.

“…Coulson.”


	4. Long Black Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised an early chapter before the finale and I managed to deliver. Thanks to my Beta AmazonX

May’s shoulders hunched up, assessing how best to take Hawkeye down once he launched himself at Coulson. But surprisingly it wasn’t Coulson’s voice that emanated from behind her.

“Coulson?” Fitz’s voice lilted over her shoulder. “That’s very flattering but I’m afraid not, Leo Fitz,” he said, holding out his hand to Clint. “I, uh, I heard Agent Koenig say your name as he went by the lab. Big fan actually, I helped design a couple of your arrows. The titanium hollow shaft, the one you can fill with sodium pentothal. We called it ‘The Truth Arrow!’ That was my idea. Were you looking for Cou…”

“HEY!!” Skye popped up out of nowhere, causing everyone to flinch at her volume, even Eric. “We’ve got company! How'd we get company? I thought this place was super-super-secret. Hey, are you really Hawkeye? Of course you are. I’ve seen all the vid on you. Even the stuff I’m not supposed to cuz I hacked it. That’s my thing, y’know, hacking. I’m the team hack. Well, computer specialist, but let’s be real here they only picked me up because of my Rising Tide association. But hey, whatever gets me on the team right?” Skye babbled at Clint while trying to catch May’s eye to assure her that she’d cover for Coulson.

Clint looked between Fitz and Skye slightly bewildered. He turned to May, “Did you change your name from The Cavalry to The Babysitter?”

May just crossed her arms and glared at him while Koenig shifted uncomfortably.

“Hey!” Skye yelped, “We’re not some sort of Baby Agents, well, me maybe, but not FitzSimmons, they went through the Academy and we’ve got Ward, he’s not here right now, but he’s like Level Gagillion or something, he’s my SO. Hey, do you know Ward, he’s a sniper, too. You guys have a club or something? Bet you don’t have a stick up your ass like he does, though.” 

Even Fitz stared at Skye’s breathless monologue. “Um, well, that’s. Uh well, since you were asking, how about we go to see…”

“SIMMONS!” Skye exclaimed, clutching Fitz’s arm. “That’s a great idea! We should go let Simmons know that THE Hawkeye is here. Maybe she’d want to, I dunno, scrape his eyeballs or something. This is so exciting, don’t you think? We’ll just let May and Hawkeye chat over old times.” Skye dragged Fitz away from Clint and May, briefly looking over her shoulder to nod to May. 

Clint eyed the two junior agents as they walked/were dragged away. Shifting towards Koenig, he said, “Agent, I believe you’ve got some paperwork or protocols for me? Would you mind giving me and Agent May a few minutes before we go to your office?”

Koenig bristled slightly, “I’m not sure about that, Agent Barton, there are procedures. I’ve got to get you a lanyard, and before that you need to submit to the lie detector…” 

“Yeah, sorry, that’s not gonna happen," Clint practically growled. "Nobody tinkers with my head anymore. But there are a few things May and I need to discuss that are above your security clearance.” Clint stood taller, he could use his seniority when he wanted to. 

Koenig looked to May for support but found none. “Fine, but when you’re done you ARE going to submit to the fingerprint and retina exam before you get a lanyard.” 

Clint nodded. "Just no eye scraping or whatever they're up to." As Koenig walked off leaving him with May, He turned on her. “What the hell is going on here, May? What are you doing here with those babies and don’t try to tell me otherwise they’re so wet behind the ears they look like they just came out of the shower. Last I knew, you were a desk jockey causing HR to cry with red tape. Now, you’re here in Fury’s secret base.”

May took a deep breath, but Clint cut her off before she began. “No. Whatever you’re about to say, rethink it, because I can already tell it’s a lie. Let’s start with Strike Team Delta.”

May scowled. “Fine. When I went back on active field duty, it reactivated my status on Strike Team Delta. If you recall, I was on that team before you and Romanov.”

“When did you go back on active field duty? How come I didn’t know about this?”

“About a year ago, did you hear about the retrofit to The Bus?” May replied.

“Yeah, some science team? You’re babysitting them?”

“Something like that. We’re…we go after the unusual, I guess you could say. You should know, things have changed. We found another Asgardian, then we found a kid who could control weather. There's some sort of super soldier serum out there. It's called Centipede. It's… it's been complicated."

Clint eyed May,. He knew she was leaving something important out, especially the way Skye had babbled all over him. Covert was not a word to associate with the girl. But he knew enough to trust Melinda. "Fine. I need to find Nat. I have to know she's safe. If she doesn't have her badge, she wouldn't know about this place, am I right?" 

May turned on her heel to walk down the hall and Clint fell in step with her. "As far as I'm aware. Honestly, I have no idea how long we have till this base is compromised. But from what I know, only Fury knew about it, maybe Maria."

Clint's steps faltered, "Mel, Fury...?"

Melinda stopped and met his eyes. She sadly shook her head. "All the intel confirms he's dead."

Shoulders slumped, "Damn." He'd lost another connection to Phil. Lost another reason to stay with S.H.E.I.L.D. instead of living with Tony at Stark Tower. He'd been trying to convince all the Avengers to live there. Especially after his and Pepper's run in with A.I.M. Tony had taken to trying to be a part of a team. He'd already convinced Bruce. Maybe now, with what had happened to S.H.E.I.L.D. Clint didn't have a home anymore.

May's eyes caught all of it. Clint had a great poker face, but May was almost as good as Nat at reading him. "Don't make any decisions, yet. We're all still trying to find our way in all of this. We don't know what's left salvageable."

***

Coulson paced the console room. His eyes never left the screens. Following Barton's ever move, every interaction. He had to thank Skye later. Clint was suspicious, but at least nobody had blurted out his name. 

Koenig slipped in the room. "Is there a reason we're not supposed to mention your name?"

Coulson gave a small half smile, still not taking his eyes off Clint through the monitors. "You're perceptive."

"I have my moments, and like you can be underestimated when I want to. It helps that I resemble the Pillsbury Dough Boy."

Phil laughed at that. "True. Barton still thinks I'm dead. I need to keep it that way."

"He doesn't know about Tahiti?" Eric asked.

Phil rounded on the other agent. "What do you know about T.A.H.I.T.I. Do you know anything about GH325?"

Koenig took a step back, hands up. "Whoa! All I know is that Fury sent you to Tahiti to recover with a medical team."

"Well, we all know Fury lies, now, don't we?"

***

May led Clint to the labs. "Might as well meet the rest of the crew. Like Skye said, Ward isn't here. He's with Agent Hand taking a prisoner to the Fridge, but the others are here."

Clint nodded as they walked down the hall to where he heard hushed excited voices. "You may want to school Skye on her subtlety. She was trying to send you signals like her last name was Morse."

May grimaced. "For Skye, that was subtle. But I will give her credit; she IS good at hacking. Just don't tell her I said so."

Clint smiled. He liked the easy way he fell in with May again. It had been hard on her after the incident that got her the nickname 'The Cavalry'. They hadn't been on many ops together, but she and Coulson had a rapport much like his with Natasha. The few times it had been the four of them it was like some sort of symphony. He shouldn't have lost touch with her.

"Stop it." 

"Huh? Stop what?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking." May said.

"What do you think you think I'm thinking?"

Melinda rolled her eyes. "I'm not Coulson."

"I know that."

"Do you? I work well with Phil, but we're not the same. Just like you and Romanov are different. I would have made a horrible handler."

"I do that, too."

May paused. "What?"

"You said work, not worked well with Phil. Present tense." 

May cursed herself mentally.

"I have a hard time talking like he's gone. Sometimes I go into his office, well his old office. No one has been assigned it since. That beat up old couch is there still." Clint laughed at himself. "I lay down on it and talk to him. Like he's still there, sitting at his desk, that slightly annoyed look on his face like I was disturbing him. But I wasn't, I know I wasn't."

May slid her eyes towards one of the cameras. She knew Phil was watching. Listening.

Clint shrugged and straightened. "So, let's meet the baby agents."

***

"Wait, I don't understand. Why can't we mention his name?" Fitz asked, still rubbing his arm from where Skye had manhandled him.

"Who's name?" Clint asked as he and May entered the lab.

"Um, ah..."

"Voldemort!" Simmons jumped in. "We were ah, just discussing Harry Potter. Have you read the books? There's ever so much more information in the books than the movies, although I truly love the movies. Luna Lovegood is my favorite, even though Hermoine is exceptionally brilliant. Then again I do have a sweet spot for Neville. I had a boyfriend once called Neville. He was my first..."

"Forget I asked." Clint looked at May. "You really have got to work on the babbling." 

She shrugged. "You learn to tune it out. At least it's not as bad as you singing over the coms during a stakeout."

Clint looked affronted. "I happen to be a very good singer, even Coulson thought so."

Everyone except for May's eyes shifted. Clint was getting a bad feeling about this. 

Triplett stood up and held his hand out, "Barton." 

Clint took his hand. "Trip, good to see you. If you're here then that means Garrett's nearby. How is the old bastard?"

Trip's hand dropped from Clint's and he looked down, his jaw clenching. "He's not here. He was HYDRA."

Clint's eyes widened. "Holy Shit! Trip, man. I'm so sorry. I just...damn, he trained you. He...fuck man. I don't know how I'd deal with that sort of betrayal from my SO. I'd want to put a bullet in his head."

Skye gasped. May glared at her, but it wasn't Clint's words that caused Skye to gasp.

From behind Clint, a familiar voice said "Well, let's hope you're not armed at the moment, then."

Clint froze, sure he was hearing things. He turned his head to look towards what he had to believe was a hallucination, his hand automatically palming his knife. “Well, sir, you know me, I'm always armed."

May tensed, ready to fight one friend to protect another, while Trip moved to shield Skye and FitzSimmons.

"Stand down, Agent May," Coulson said. "Clear the room, all of you."

"But Phil," May began to object. 

"Don't think I'm still not pissed at you May. I said stand down and you will stand down or I will take you down, do you understand me?" 

Clint's jaw dropped. He'd never heard Coulson talk to May like that. Like she was some field newbie who had just fucked up an op and gotten someone shot.

May turned to Clint. "Let him explain. Don't hurt him or I'll have to hurt you and I don't want to do that." She nodded to the others still gawping and what was happening. "Out."

Clint walked around to the other side of the room, trying to get his heartbeat under control while the room emptied. 

Phil shuffled his feet a little. He held up a yellow card, "I've got your lanyard."

Clint sort of laughed sort of sobbed. "God Coulson, Phil."

Phil took a step closer and Clint's hand went up holding him back. "Wait." Phil waited, he could wait. He'd had time to adjust to his not being dead. Clint hadn't.

"LMD?"

"Nope."

"Magic?"

"Nope."

"Fury?"

"Yep."

"Fuck."

"Yep."

Clint put the knife back in his jacket and walked around the table till he was facing Coulson, staring hard.

Phil let him stare. And stare. And stare some more, he was beyond uncomfortable, but he would stay here until Clint was done playing with the bug under the magnifying glass.

"I thought you were dead." 

"I was."

"Who knows?"

"Not Natasha, I promise. None of the Avengers. The only ones from the Hellicarrier that knew I survived were Maria, Jasper and Nick. After my recovery, which is... I can't even start to tell you about that, Hell I don't even know it all myself. There are some HQ level eight and above agents who know, but not many. We couldn't afford it getting out,” Phil said.

“I watched the video over and over till Nat threatened to hit me with a pipe again.” Clint stared at Phil’s chest right where his scar was. Phil swore he could feel it itch under the gaze. 

“It wasn't your fault.”

Clint’s eyes flew up to Phil’s “I fucking know that!” he yelled. “A year and a fucking half of therapy later and I fucking know that! Of course, if you had just dropped me a fucking note saying 'hey buddy, sorry, but I'm not dead' that would have saved a lot of time don't you think?"

"I'm sorry."

"Save it."

"Fury needed me to stay dead. He needed the Avengers to pull together."

Clint rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna punch him in his good eye when I see him."

"Fury's dead."

Clint raised his eyebrow at Phil, "First rule of S.H.E.I.L.D. Fury lies. We both know that and don't try to lie to me again, Boss.”

Phil shrugged. That was enough confirmation for Clint.

“Wait. So, you’re not really my boss, are you?"

Phil sighed, "No, guess not."

"So I can..." Clint stood in Phil's space and swallowed nervously.

Phil tilted his head slightly. "So you can...?"

Clint took a breath and grabbed Phil's face in his hands. "So, I can finally kiss you."


	5. Long Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. I'm happy that I'm writing again and love that C/C are speaking to me. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This was a day later than I wanted but I've had some issues, thanks for your patience and thanks to AmazonX for her quick turn around on the beta.

"So, I can finally kiss you."

Phil's eyes widened, he was still trying to process the words when Clint's lips were on his, soft at first, then firmer. 

After a moment Clint pulled away when Phil didn't return the kiss. "Did I...did I read this wrong?" Clint started to turn away when Phil grabbed his arms.

"No! No you...you didn't. I just never, I never thought you'd want...I mean, you and Tasha were..."

"Were being the operative word. She knew. Hell, I think I admitted it to her before I admitted it to myself."

Phil surged forward and Clint flinched from the sudden movement. But Phil smashed his lips to Clint's awkwardly. It was a mash of teeth and they both were off balance. Clint caught Phil's arms as they flailed, and he chuckled. "Smooth, sir."

Phil glared and blushed simultaneously. It was a good look, Clint thought. Then he stopped thinking because Phil's very alive body was pressed up against him.

Phil licked his lips. "I can do better." He pulled Clint's head down and claimed him, demanding his way into the younger man's mouth.

Clint wasn't about to be outdone, his arms came up and around Coulson, and they fought for dominance over the kiss and one another. It became hot and filthy, just the way Clint liked it, until Coulson pulled away.

"Stop. We've got to stop."

"Why?" Clint groaned.

Coulson's left hand was still on Clint's arm, holding him away, although it shook slightly. With his right hand he reached into his jacket and pulled his side arm out. 

Clint's eyed him nervously. "If you fucking say Hail Hydra right now, I'm going to have to kill you for so many, many reasons."

Phil chuckled at that. "No, trust me, it's not that; it’s this." Turning to the left corner of the ceiling, Phil shot at the surveillance camera. "I really don't want the baby agents watching what I'm about to do to you."

Clint tilted his head back and laughed, then pushed Phil against the wall. "What you're going to do to me? I thought it would be the other way around."

***

Everyone in the console room flinched at the gunshot, although May merely smirked.

“Well, that was rude.” Skye exclaimed.

“And spying on them wasn't?” Fitz said uncomfortably. He really didn’t need to see Coulson in a compromising situation. Besides, he wasn’t fond of the way Skye and Jemma seemed to be salivating over the camera feed. 

“’Sides,” Trip added, “epic UST like that needs some privacy.”

Skye turned to Trip and her jaw dropped, “Did you just say UST?”

Trip’s lips quirked. “Those two have been circling each other for years.” He looked to May for confirmation.

May nodded. “Since they met.”

“You knew about them?” Jemma asked.

“Romanov and I had a bet. She won. I thought they’d never get their heads out of their asses.”

Fitz’s eyes wandered the room. “Um, do you think they’re going to be long?”

Skye looked at him offended. “Really Fitz? Didn’t take you to be the prejudiced type. I’m a little disappointed.”

Fitz’s eyes bugged, “I’m NOT! That’s not it at all. They’re IN MY LAB. I’ve got experiments set up in there. Who knows what else they’re going to shoot up!”

“Well as much as you agents are enjoying yourself gossiping over your superior officer, I believe there’s someone else waiting for entry. For a secret base, you people really do talk a lot,” Eric snarked as he reclaimed control of his surveillance system and switched to an outside monitor.

Skye yelped, “It’s Ward! I’ll let him in.” 

As she passed May muttered, “Speaking of UST…”

***

Clint had Coulson pressed up against the wall, his hands slid under the other man's suit jacket pulling at his shirt tails while kissing along Phil's jaw. Phil growled when Clint bit him on the neck above his collar where it would be visible. He was being claimed and he knew it.

Finally, Clint had rucked up Phil's shirt enough to feel skin, his calloused fingers danced up Coulson's back eliciting a moan from the other man. He liked that noise and wanted more.

Phil had finally allowed himself to truly touch Clint. Hands roamed over biceps and shoulders over and over again, down to Clint's tapered waist, his fingers clenched, unsure until Clint began to rock into Phil. Heat matching heat, they both moaned at the contact, the brush of their hardened cocks sliding back and forth.

"More," Clint moaned, spurring Phil to reach for Clint's belt while Clint attacked the buttons of his shirt, wrenching the last few free, opening Phil up to Clint's gaze revealing his scars.

"He nearly killed you," Clint said.

“Then make me feel alive.” Phil kissed him hard. Their bodies rubbed against one another; the friction caused both men to groan in pleasure and Clint went on the advance again.

“Clint,” Phil moaned, his head thrown back as Clint kissed and licked his way down Phil's throat and chest, pausing to kiss the scars.

“Is that good? Do you want more?”

“Yes, Clint. Please, don’t stop,” Phil begged.

Clint continued his delicious torture of Phil's body, his fingers tweaking Phil's nipples as he slid down to his knees. His hands paused on Phil's belt. "Is this ok?"

"Oh, God, yes!" Phil's pupils were blown and his heart was racing.

Clint finally had his hands on Phil's cock. It was hot and hard and felt better than he'd dreamed. He looked up into Phil's heated eyes, his tongue snaking out to slowly lick the tip of his cock.

“Tease,” Phil murmured fondly, his hand grasping Clint's hair.

“Is there something you want? Something I can help you with down here?” His breath was hot on Phil's flesh.

“Suck me,” Phil growled. “Just shut up and suck my cock.”

“Anything you say, boss,” Clint replied as his hot mouth swallowed Phil causing him to buck his hips forward uncontrollably.

Clint relaxed his throat, allowing Phil to thrust forcefully into his mouth. So this is what Phil is like, he thought, not soft, not gentle, not buttoned up. He was wild and Clint is the one making him that way. 

Phil couldn't remember feeling so good. He'd dreamed of what this would be like; dirty fantasies accompanied by quick jerk offs in the shower when they'd been on the same assignment, sharing the same hotel room, even the same bed.

Clint tormented him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Phil’s hips canted back and forth, driving his huge erection down Clint's throat. It felt amazing, but he knew he couldn’t last, not like this.

“Clint, no. Stop! I’m going to come;…can’t last.” Phil tried to pull Clint away.

Clint only increased, his head bobbing frantically, driving Phil over the edge.

“Clint,” Phil gasped as he felt his balls tighten and his orgasm take him. 

Clint released Phil's softening cock, licking it clean. His voice raspy from the abuse. “God, you taste so good."

As Phil's breath slowed and his head cleared he flushed. “I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Phil said, embarrassed.

Clint smirked as he stood up. "I did."

Phil grabbed Clint and spun him against the wall, kissing him fiercely, forcing his way inside the other man's mouth, licking the taste of himself away.

Clint moaned and rutted his still hard cock against Phil's thigh.

Phil slipped his hand down to Clint's open pants. "Someone's not done yet. Do you want me to fix that?"

Phil's hand on Clint's cock was firm, sharp tugs, bringing stars to his eyes making him lightheaded. "Yesss, oh yes, that, please don't stop."

Clint's hands tightened on Phil's shoulders, his face buried in the crook of Phil's neck as he forced himself to breathe.

With one final swipe of Phil's thumb over the head of Clint's cock, he came silently, shaking in Phil's arms.

As Clint's body became lax, Phil pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped himself and Clint clean. "Well. That went better than I ever imagined."

Clint chuckled, "You sound like you're giving a sit-rep."

"Maybe I am." Phil grinned. "So Agent? Report."

"Satisfied with the outcome, sir." Clint grinned back, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Are you? No second thoughts?"

Clint frowned, "None. Do you have any?"

"No, it's just that this is pretty new. Us, I mean. And I don't want you to feel pressured or anything." Phil's words were rushed.

"You said 'us', and you're starting to hyperventilate. Are you the one freaking out? Is this something you regret? Or am I just something you wanted to cross of your 'back from the dead bucket list'? Clint asked.

Phil took a calming breath and looked Clint in the eyes. "No. This is not a onetime thing for me. It's real and I hope it will continue."

Clint smiled. "Me too." 

***

Ward and Skye entered the control room at the same time as a still flushed Coulson and Barton.

“Hey AC! That was some show we almost got.” 

“Shut it, Skye. If you have one ounce of self-preservation, you’ll shut it,” Coulson growled while Clint smirked.

Ward looked confused, and a little wary at seeing Hawkeye. The Avenger wasn't something he planned for.

Phil looked at Ward’s bruised face. “Trouble?”

“The Fridge has been compromised, sir. Prisoners have escaped.”

Trip stood up. “Garrett?”

Ward looked at him. “Dead. As soon as I had the upper hand, I put two in the back of his head. One from me and one from you.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. It wasn't his place.

Coulson’s reaction was harsh. “Escaped? Skye, can you find out about a prisoner? Marcus Daniels. He was maximum security.”

Skye moved to the computer that was always at hand. “Sure thing. What’s up with this guy Daniels? Another big bad? Centipede?”

“No, he…he wasn’t part of a group. He was…terrorizing someone, a civilian,” Phil quietly replied.

“Audrey,” Clint said.

Phil looked at him and nodded.

“Got him!” Skye exclaimed. “Shoot, this guy was nuts. And yep, he’s out there now.”

Clint watched Phil’s shoulders tense. “Whelp, that’s my cue to leave. You've got work to do.”

Phil turned, “Clint, no. Please, we…I mean…”

“Don’t sweat it, Coulson. You've got to save the girl. I get it. And I’ve got to find Nat.”

May rolled her eyes and muttered, “Not again.”

Phil gave her the side eye while everyone else stared. “Clint please, hold up. Trip, Fitz and Simmons, you’ll be with me. We’ve got to apprehend Daniels, he’s dangerous.”

May objected. “Coulson, you can’t just run off. I’ll take point.”

Phil stared at her hard. “No. Fury’s dead. You don’t have anyone else’s orders to follow but mine. If you don’t want to follow them, then get the hell out.”

Clint’s jaw dropped. “Bit harsh there, boss.”

Phil rounded on Clint. “You have no idea what she’s done so stuff it.”

Clint backed away hands raised. “Hey, your team your way. But I’m not a part of that team anymore so I’ll just be going.”

“No one is going anywhere.” Agent Koenig’s voice was surprisingly stern. 

“Excuse me?” Coulson’s angry stare switched to Eric.

“Fury entrusted the safety of this base to me and regardless of what’s happened, I’m going to honor that trust. There were supposed to be only four people who had access to Providence and you brought your whole rag tag bunch. I don’t know them and I don’t trust them. Hell, you don’t even seem to trust them.” Eric looked at May who seemed unruffled at the implied insult.   
“Everyone is going to submit to the lie detector before I let anyone go off base. Security protocols, Agent Coulson. You understand that, don’t you?” 

Coulson blinked at Koenig, “Well, uh…yes. Yes, of course, Agent. This is your base after all, but please proceed as quickly as possible.” Turning to the group he started giving orders. “Trip, I need you and make sure the Bus is refueled. Sort out whatever ammo we’ve got. Fitz, you and Simmons go over the files Skye will send you on Daniels. I need you to figure out how to stop him.”

Ward stood and winced, favoring his ribs. “Sir, I’d be happy to go over the munitions. Get us sorted out.” 

“No, you need to heal. You stay behind with May and Skye.”

“Sir, I can help,” Ward protested.

“That’s an order, Agent.”

Ward looked over to a worried Skye. “Yes, sir. We’ll be here if you need us.”

Clint quietly picked up his bag, turning to leave. 

“Agent Barton, I’d like to start with you,” Koenig said.

“Yeah, no. I’ve already told you, no messing with my brain waves.”

“Actually, Director Fury had planned for this contingency. A series of questions that only you would know. No machines, no probes. However, we do need to do this elsewhere. Follow me please. Before you leave the premises, I need to let you know how to get back in.”

“Whatever gets me on my way,” Clint said, following Koenig.

“Clint.” 

“Yeah, boss?”

“We still need to talk before you leave.”

“No sir, we really don’t. It’s all cool, no biggie.” Clint shrugged.

“I will put this base on lockdown and send electric current though then entire ventilation system if you attempt to leave before I speak to you. Do I make myself clear?”

“Fine.” Clint stormed out.

Coulson turned to his team. “What are you all staring at? Get moving. Despite what some of you think we still have a job to do.”

***

“Go ahead. Ask your questions. I’ve got to start searching for Romanov and I’m wasting time,” Clint said.

“Actually, there are no questions. Just this.” Koenig handed Clint a flash drive.

“What’s this?” 

“Files that Fury wanted you to have. He’s got an assignment for you.”

“Fury’s dead,” Clint answered blandly.

“Yes. That’s right,” Koenig replied. “However, HYDRA isn’t. There were certain files on Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker tha-"

"Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker?! That can't be a real name can it?"

Koenig glared at the interruption, "The files on Baron Von Strucker's detailed some experiments he was conducting on meta-humans, specifically a set of twins.”

Clint stilled, “Twins?”

“Twins who were last known to be in Hungary.” Agent Koenig’s voice was full of implications.

Clint nodded. “Ok, what about Romanov?”

“She walked away from a Congressional hearing and didn’t look back. Her whereabouts are unknown, but she’s believed to be safe.” 

“Believed? On whose say-so?”

“Captain America.”

“Well, that’s a pretty reliable source. In that case I’ll be on my way.”

***

“I can’t trust you yet. You’ve got to earn that back.” Coulson turned from May. Storming down the corridor, he planned on running Clint to ground when Barton’s voice startled him.

“You’ve really been harsh on May. What gives?”

“She was spying on me for Fury.” 

Clint shrugged. “Everybody spies for Fury.”

“She betrayed me, Fury betrayed me.” Phil’s voice shook.

“What do you mean betrayed you? Like maybe lied? Let you think they were dead? Let you think you were responsible for their death? Based a whole group of superheroes on a lie?” Clint could match Phil bitter for bitter.

“No." Phil's shoulders sagged, "Clint, I’m sorry. I know I’ve said it before, but I really am sorry. There were reasons.”

“And May had her reasons. And now I’ve got my reasons to leave. You go take care of Audrey.”

“Clint, it’s not what you think. She’s in danger. You remember what Daniels was like,” Phil pled with Clint.

Clint sighed. “I know, and believe me, I’m not saying you shouldn’t go. It’s important; she’s important to you. I’m just, well, I’m just a dumb carnie who's up for a good time.”

“Clint. What happened earlier…”  
“Like I said, no biggie.”

“NO! That’s important. You’re important, very important to me,” Phil said.

Clint shrugged. “You and she, you had something. You were happy with her, I saw it.”

“I was, and we did. But it’s over: she mourned me and moved on.”

“Well, now you get to have a big dramatic reveal with her. You can pick up where you left off.”

“No, Clint. I don’t intend to reveal myself to her. I’m going to coordinate this op, not be a part of it. I’m not going to pick up again with Audrey and I won’t be pining for her either. When all is said and done, I choose you. I will always choose you.”

Phil leaned in and kissed Clint. It was hard, and sweet and full of promise.

“We are not done. We may go to different ends of the world, where ever Fury sends us, but WE are not done,” Phil said.

Clint smiled at that and touched his fingers to Phil’s cheek. “No. We’re not done,” he agreed.

Clint picked up his rucksack, tossed it over his shoulder and walked down the hall and out the open door that May stood next to. “Make sure you have his back, even when he doesn’t want it,” he demanded of her.

“Always.”


End file.
